theambushgamesfandomcom-20200216-history
DarkSideRules13
DarkSiderules13 is a player of five Ambush Games. Dark joined starwars.com around August 2012. Playing DarkSideRules13's first game was the Sith Temple game. He played as Savage Opress. He was a loyal. He accidentally went to the Graveyard in this game and found out who the Jedi were, thus ending the game unfairly. A heated discussion was made as to whether or not to allow him to play Ivar's game. In total, he has played The Sith Temple Game, Rise of the Saboteurs, and Haters of the Jedi 2: Order 66. He plans on playing more games in the future. Dark is also played Star Smugglers as Shalll Mar and was voted off on Day 3. He plans on playing Ivar's game Rise Of the Infiltraitors, Spider's game and Potato's epic "Tale of Omega". The Sith Temple Game Day 1: My First Game was The Sith Temple Game. I Played as the awsome Savage Opress. I was a loyal. On Day 1 I was caught in a in the middle of a big fight. This fight was between Darth Plaguies (Namialus) and Darth Gandalf (Potato). Accusations were very rough and harsh between the two. I saw Plaguies made alot of accusation toward Gandalf. After Awhile Gandalf fought back. Looking at the past games, I thought this was scum (in this case Jedi) accusing fellow scum. I thought this was funny for awhile. But, Plaguies started accusing me. I was like WTH? Gandalf also agreed and Gandalf gave me time to defend my self. I disscussed for ahwile but then i had to go. (I went to the beach with my family for the day). When I came back almost everyone exept for Maul (Ivar) and Dooku (Pinda) voted for Gandalf. They voted for Plaguies. Although I was more suspicious of Plaguies I voted for Gandalf. Not only that but I made the convicting vote. I hated day 2.... Day 2: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Ok so the next moring I found out Vader was killed during the night. I assumed it was Gandalf because Vader was one of Plaguues's STRONGEST supporters. But then things got worse... I found out Gandalf was loyal! And I made the convicting vote. I felt so sad :( :_|. But I had to move on. I was very angry. I knew there was only one person that could have killed Vader and that had suspicions when Gandalf was sith: Plaguies. I and the others voted off Plaguies that day we hoped he was a Jedi... Also when me Nam, Sith, and others were roleplaying, Potato came up with a magical Potato ghost to annoy us for voting him off. I was sad yet annoyed at the same time. Day 3: The Final Day: Another Murder! Maul was killed during the night. He was a loyal sith! Not only that but good news came out of it :D! Plaguies was a JEDI. Woooohooooo! we got a Jedi but the cost: A fellow sith :(. I was Immediatly suspicious of Dooku. I thought Dooku was a Jedi trying to befriend Maul and then trying to kill him. But he wasn't my only suspicion. Starkiller (LI) was my suspicion too. He never talked! Sometimes being inactive is a scummy thing to do. I wasn't suspicous of Ventress (Killagal). She was really friendly and even hinted at being the protector: a loyal role. So no suspicion there. Meanwhile I was scrolling on seeing what's happening on the NR. And i clicked on the Ghosts of Mortis guide link. There I saw the Graveyard! Then I was tempted to look and see who was the Jedi. It was Starkiller. I felt horrible for looking but I couldn't help it! then I Immediatly closed the tab. I then said I was voting for Starkiller, even though I posted my suspicions for Dooku :(. Starkiller questioned me, and I told my suspisions and he got suspicious. When voting time came, I was the last to vote and voted for Starkiller. The Sith won the game :D! I don't count this as a win for me because I cheated I swore I would never cheat again and haven't since :) :D. Rise of the Sabeteurs Once I heard another game was going to start i immediatly wanted to play :D. I was warned by some users not to cheat again. (see Sith Temple Game Section for explanation). I played as Bane Hardy. I was inactive most of this game with school starting and stuff. So I din't have much time to roleplay. I was a sabuetour (scum) in this game. I got voted off for my inactivity on day 4 I think. I also didn't know who the other scum were due to the scum having no base so I was betrayed by my fellow scum :|. But I do remeber breaking Ravi ( The host character or Ivar's character)'s back as Bane. The scum did win in this game thanks to Siblings! Go Siblings! :D. That's all I really remeber in this game. Haters Of The Jedi II: Order 66 The next game I played was Haters II. I really don't remeber much of this game either (sorry pinda) :(. I was Pre Vizla though. I forget when i was voted off but i was at some point. I do remeber that Potato was scum, along with CBK and LI. Potato being a henchman, LI being the leader and CBK being the murderer. After LI was voted off, CBK thought it would be intresting if he betrayed Potato. He told Potato this at the scum base. Potato in response, told everyone at Ambush to vote CBK off because he was 100% certain he was scum. Then he said he was scum also and to vote him off the next day. Potato and CBK got into a fight, resulting in Nam and Pinda intervening. Now I know how everyone felt when I cheated. :(. Nam and I felt really bad for Pinda. For him having to deal with that idiot Boomer in his first hater game and now CBK (Who is NOT an idiot). Pinda also used a new voting system in which you vote of who your least and most suspicious of. The scum won the game. With Killa geting manipulated by Potato to vote off Ivar. (Not the first time somone got betrayed by Potato to vote off Ivar ;). Star Smugglers The next game I played was Star Smugglers. I wanted to claim the role of Shall Marr, along with Natalie and CBK. Natalie gave up and CBK chose Thenn Prey. This has been the most Intresting game so far for me, because I was orignally loyal but as part of Siblings twist I became a scum. I assume that was done randomly and they did not just pick me to be a scum. My teammates were Potato and Starwarrior. Potato was the leader and Star being the murderer. I was the Janitor. I wanted to betray Potato and Star because I was so confused. Instead I got betrayed by Potato. He voted for me. Though, I did manage to Janitor my self so I could not come up as scum. But everyone else assumed I was scum till they knew the truth. Unfortunatley, the scum did not win the game. Reema Harr (Kenobi-Wan) and Dai Klim (Nam) both loyals, voted of Nikky Antillies (Potato) the scum. Although the scum didn't win I was happy. Something big Happened: Namialus's first win! Go Nam :D! Rise of The Infiltrators *Duel Of the Fates plays* No Infiltators! *expiriences visons of me killing the Infiltrators* *Duels Infiltrators* *engages them in a duel*. *force pushes Infiltrator* Noooooooooooooooooo!!!!!! "You will pay for your betrayal". *Cuts Infiltrator in half and watches as they fall down the reactor shaft* "You Just got Darth Mauled". *Turns Duel of the Fates off* Ohhh This reminds me of the time I almost defeated those Infiltrators (diffrent ones then the ones I'm fighting right now) about 1 year ago.. ~ Boba Fett Like my made up Prolouge there :p Well the next game, after iv'e been wating for weeks because of Smugglers, is "Rise of The Infiltrators". I played as the famous bounty hunter in all of star wars, Jango Fett's son: Boba Fett. *as Boba* When Ravi said i would get a millions of credits for this job i happily agreed to join. So apperently were fighting the seppies, my kind of scum. Day 1: *out of character* I Saw some accusations going on. Everyone Voted for Cameron Darkrider (Spider). I was hoping he was a Infiltrator (scum). Day 2: My Final Day: *Still out of character* I saw Talia Tate died. She was a Loyal. Noooooo!!!!! Not only that but I was voted off! *in Character* "Ahhh Shoot looks like I'm out". "Your all scum you'll regret this". "I'll do the exucution" Said Fierce. "Exucution you can't do this were brothers!" "You are not my brother" "Don't shoot please I'm just a kid". *Guns Blast* *Ravi Runs in* "Nooo what are you doing?!" "He was a Loyal!" "I only care about the mission and that it" said Fierce. *Ravi makes a heavy, deep, Sigh*. Missed Games I will tell you each game I didn't play and why. Jedi Temple Game: Didn't have a account then. Not ready to play then. Hunting the Hunters: Didn't have a account then. Not ready to play then. Haters of the Jedi: Didn't have a account then. Not ready to play then. Guardians of the Republic: Took a break from the AG's. Made a rule to only play odd number Ambush Games until Rise Of The Infiltrators. The Enemy Within: Took a break from the AG's. Made a rule to only play odd number Ambush Games until Rise Of The Infiltrators. Trivia *Ivar's games are the only games that I will never skip. I may skip some of Siblings, Potato's, Pinda's, Kenobi's, Spider's but never Ivar's. *I am the only player to look at a guide that's not mine and admit it. *Although Potato's games are really attractive and a lot of people play them, I never played one until his forth game. *As of now, In Pinda's haters games I try to be really good and not mess up because of that incident where Pinda told me he'll kick me out of his games forever if I ever cheat again. *My Favortie Games are for each canon are: Potato: None. I haven't played any of his games yet. Pinda: The only game I played in Pinda-Canon is Haters II so that's my Favortie. Spider: The only game I've played in Spider-Canon is the Sith Temple Game so that's my favortie. Ivar: Rise II Kenobi: None. I haven't played any of his games yet. Siblings: I've only played Star Smugglers so that's my favorite. Category:Player Category:Darksiderules13